


Prayers and Proclamations

by Mousewife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Masturbation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, almost marathon sex, queen yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak and Yona spend much needed time together after a very long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers and Proclamations

**Author's Note:**

> Speculative future fic of a canon compliant future
> 
> Enjoy! c:

“Yona,” Hak groaned softly, letting his head fall back against the wall, “Yona, Yona...”

He chewed on his bottom lip as he worked at his shaft with his hand, pumping himself at a steady rhythm. The day had been long and hot and all of his least favorite things about Summer, so he wanted to try to draw this one bit of pleasure out. After all, the majority of his day on the training grounds, directly beneath the sweltering sun, whipping new recruits into shape.

Hiryuu castle had been a flood with new hopeful soldiers since Yona had taken control of the throne once more- so much so Hak barely knew what to do with all of them. Young and old, noble to commoner, all flocked in droves to chance at serving their new queen on the battle field. All hoping for the chance that she may notice them.

Hak wasn't an idiot. Ever since the young woman had stepped up to the throne men had been throwing themselves at her feet. After all, how often was it that Kouka- or any kingdom, really- experienced the thrill of having a young, beautiful, single woman at its head? And a powerful one at that. Yona was undoubtedly revered as one of Kouka's greatest warriors and heroes, now, having been the poor, disposed princess risen up to reclaim her birthright like a mighty phoenix. A beautiful Dragon god reincarnate warrior queen- who wouldn't want to claim the title as her king and husband as their own?

But naturally, Yona still being Yona despite all the glorious recognition, was completely oblivious to the fact. Even with all of Jae-ha's insinuations to the matter Yona could not for the life of her wrap her mind around why, suddenly, all these men (and, truthfully, a fair number of women) wished to serve under her. She would show up to the training grounds and the lot of them would just about swoon over her radiant smile as she thanked them for joining her.

Then, of course, she would turn to Hak, the newly indited Sky Tribe General, and casually invite him to tea later that day. And, despite his dislike of the ceremony, he would always graciously oblige, if only to rouse anger from the jealous men that stood at his back.

It was only a mild annoyance to Hak, that he was the target of such hatred. After all, he was their queen's childhood friend and closest companion, the one whom had rescued her from certain death and protected her all the while as she got stronger. He was the biggest threat toward anyone wishing for the possibility to marry Yona. And rightfully so- the queen's staying single could only last so long. Eventually, she would need to start having heirs to ensure her blood claim to the throne and everyone knew the Thunder Beast was the top candidate for her consort, at the very least. And, as royals and nobles love to do, rumors of their relations already flew through every corner of Kuuto and beyond (especially in Fuuga, not that Han-dae had anything to do with that). Their private meetings and casualness toward each other sparked whispers of illicit affairs and secret midnight meetings, every story proving raunchier than the last.

Not that these rumors weren't true- after all, most of those private meetings found Hak on his knees beneath Yona's gowns, face buried between her thighs as she tried to stifle her moans with her sleeve.

The rumors were good to have a laugh at.

They didn't keep their relationship particularly secret- didn't really care if anyone knew. What would anyone do about it, anyway? Tell the Dragon Queen she couldn't be queen anymore? Try to strip their Phoenix Princess of her title and have to answer to not only her, but the five strongest warriors in all of Kouka?

It was unlikely to say the least.

But, their sleeping together brought Hak back to his problem at, ahem, hand. The man had spent the whole day sorting whelps from winners, breaking the lines down to who could plausibly see real war and live to tell the tale. The first day was always the most brutal and now that Summer had reached its peak he couldn't help but wish the useless herds would fuck off for awhile.

Worst of all, he had been so busy he hadn't had a chance to see his queen all day, which always left him in a tizzy. Even with the Dragon Warriors in Hiryuu castle, not being at Yona's side for even a moment still made Hak's heart race- and not in the pleasant way. And he hated it, wished he could just shake the feeling of absolute panic over the queen's well being from his mind if only for a brief time. But after all they had been through Hak knew good and well that those feelings of anxiety were here to stay.

And, now that he was done for the day, Yona was, of course, cooped up in meetings with other generals for the rest of the evening, which drove him mad. After all the adrenaline he had built up through the day, all still wound up tight within his core, he needed to be with his queen. Needed to touch her, needed to feel her skin under his hands like breathing, needed to have her bare and straddling him, hands on his chest as her back arched-

He whined as his cock twitched in his hand, excited just imagining Yona taking him. His eyes closed as he thumbed at his head, spreading precum over himself as he tried to recreated the wetness of her center, squeezing him as she sank down on top of him, taking him into herself in one smooth motion...

His free hand carded through his hair, moaning her name softly as he tugged at his locks, imagining it was her nimble fingers there instead.

“Fuck,” he moaned again, spreading his muscular thighs further, “Hnnn... Yona...”

“You called?” An all too familiar voice rang out suddenly, catching Hak completely off guard. His eyes snapped open as his hand flew from his member, scrambling to make himself at least slightly presentable. They may have been sharing a bed but the tiny redhead was still his queen and he had every intention to continue treating her as such.

“Y-your Majesty-”

“Why did you stop?” Yona inquired, a sly smile spreading across her lips. “I was very much enjoying the show...”

A splash of red coated his cheeks. He couldn't help it- he had been so caught up in just imagining her he hadn't even noticed the real deal making her entrance. “Wh-when did you-”

“Only a bit ago,” she confessed, stepping up onto the instep in the room and into the dull light of the candles he left burning. He didn't miss that she was still fully dressed, which kind of dashed his fantasy of her showing up naked before him. He didn't let it... get him down. “Really, I was enjoying watching, but then you said my name like that and I- couldn't help but interject.”

A smirk spread across his lips at her words, feeding into his ego. Hak let his legs fall apart once more, uncovering himself from when he had panicked, to let Yona's eyes sweep over him in all his glory. “Did you see something you liked, Your Majesty?” He asked as he let one hand fall back to his shaft, giving it a solid tug for good measure.

Yona had to turn her back to hide her grin, wanting to play it off nonchalantly. “Perhaps...” she hummed, starting to pull the delicate ornaments from her hair, placing them on a vanity near the bed “It's not as if it's something I've never seen before, though.”

“You wound me, Your Majesty,” Hak feigned offense, “what would it ever take to win your favor once more?” To that, Yona laughed, light and airy, making Hak smile.

“Maybe if someone didn't miss very important meetings with the queen they wouldn't have to worry about winning back favors,” she commented coolly, though no malice hung in her words.

Hak rolled his eyes, “Well maybe if someone would stop entrancing men with their beauty and fierceness I'd miss less meetings.”

“...do you really think I'm beautiful?”

“Maybe if you squint.”

Her balled up sash met his face. “I should have you executed.”

Hak chuckled, “then where else would you find something else as fine as this at your beck and call?” He asked, gesturing to himself proudly.

Yona glanced at him over her shoulder, giving him a good up and down. “I'm sure Jae-ha would be more than happy to oblige,” she shrugged, “Shin-ah, too. Maybe even both at the same time. I mean, really, I bet even Tae-jun would more than willingly fill your role.”

A fine mixture of disgust and jealousy crossed his face. “Yona...” he grumbled, clearly unhappy.

“A taste of your own medicine.”

He grunted indignantly, still frowning. Yona laughed.

Slowly, the young queen went about undressing, placing her jewelry back in its proper boxes and her outer robes hanging where they belonged. Hak's eyes never left her as she made her way about the room , hand still fiddling with his cock lightly. It was driving him crazy, watching her act oh so casually, as if she didn't just walk in on him touching himself as he moaned her name.

But he waited. Patiently. It wasn't as if he hadn't had to wait before- all the nonsense she had to wear as the queen put a damper on his dreams of getting to rip her clothes off as soon as she entered the room, but he was well used to it. Watching her undress and put all of her ornaments in their proper places was like ceremony to him- and Hak would be lying if he didn't say he at least kind of treasured it. It was symbolic of all they had been through and what they had accomplished- from the night they fled to the day the crown was returned to her. It was calm. It was peaceful.

And soon enough she was standing before the bed- before him- in nothing but her sheer under robe, leaving little to the imagination, even in the candle light. Yona smiled as she climbed into the soft bed with him, curling into his side. “I got to watch you today,” she told him softly, running a delicate hand down his chest and across his abs, making him shiver involuntarily, “while you were training the new soldiers. I got to watch you from the balcony.”

“Oh?” He inquired, voice strained as she stroked his lower stomach, just out of reach of his cock.

Yona gave a small hum. “Between meetings I was passing the training grounds. I could hear you shouting commands, so I went to take a look. You didn't have your shirt on. It was hot.” Finally, her hand moved just low enough to run a fine nail over his shaft, making him hiss under his breath. “All glistening with sweat, dripping down your back. Gods, it made me _ache_.” Palm spread out to take his throbbing member in her hand. “And you were so focused. I love that look on you. I'm glad you didn't turn around, or I would have thrown myself at you right then.”

Hak could have sworn he saw stars when her hand finally started moving, pumping slow and languidly up and down his shaft. “Fuck, haaa, Yona...” He groaned, threading his own fingers through crimson locks to pull her face to his, sealing their lips together. Almost immediately he ran his tongue along her lips, insisting they open for him so he could taste her, breath her in completely. He moaned unabashedly when she obliged, low in his throat, and Yona couldn't help but giggle into his mouth.

His free hand reached to wrap around her but she would have none of it, pulling out of his grasp entirely and releasing her grip on his cock, making him whine in frustration. The reward, however, was Yona swinging a leg around his hips to sit in his lap, just below his erection. “I missed this today,” she murmured, reaching down to touch him with both hands this time, “without our afternoon meeting the day just drags on and on...” Yona gave a little sigh, stroking down a few times to spread the leaking precum down his shaft.

“I'm sorry,” Hak grunted out, watching intently as his queen played with him, utterly entranced by the sight, “let me, hah, let me make it up to you...”

“In due time,” she told him. Though she didn't meet his eyes, a sly smile spread across her mouth once more. Yona slid herself down his legs rather lewdly, making sure he felt just how wet she was, before leaning down over him, nudging his cock with her nose. “I know you had a long day, too, especially with this heat...” her tongue snuck out to run from base to tip, making the man shiver, “you're training my soldiers- the least I can do is show you my... appreciation...”

And with a little kiss to the head, Yona took him in her mouth completely, humming against him when he cursed under his breath. “Fuck, ugh, Yona,” he groaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips against her mouth, instead reaching down to tangle one hand in her long hair, pushing it back so he could watch her face.

She set about at a leisurely pace, running her tongue up and down his shaft before pulling off of him almost completely, sucking lightly at the pillowy head and lapping up what leaked from his slit. Yona found great joy in sucking him off, armed with the knowledge that he enjoyed it immensely. Hak was hard pressed to talk about what he liked in bed, always busy with trying to please his darling queen in anyway he could. So the night he commented in a heated daze that he loved it when she went down on him, loved to watch her as she swallowed him up, she locked it away forever in her memories. It was a treasure, finding the things that turned her scowling lover into a writhing mess- getting to watch him fall apart at the seams under her touch- and Yona was so grateful for it. Grateful that, even if only in the bedroom, she could find ways to thank him for all he did for her, to show him her appreciation for him, since she knew there would never be another way to repay him for all he had done.

Above her, Hak whimpered softly, the hand in her hair tightening as she lightly grazed her teeth along the underside of his cock. She couldn't help but moan at the tug, reveling in the feeling of his strong hands in her hair while she serviced him. Sometimes she did wish he was a little rougher with her on normal occasions, not just when she requested it. She could feel him wanting to push her head farther down as she started to bob her head, picking up the pace, and she wished he just would. Wished he would stop treating her as though she would break under the lightest touch at any given time-

But that discussion could be saved for another time and place. Yona bobbed her head along his cock a few more times and took a sharp inhale through her nose, swallowing him down as much as she could. His cock bumped the back of her throat and he keened above her, practically shaking under her touch. “Princess...” Hak whined, reverting back to her old title out of habit, and Yona felt desire pool between her legs.

Another sudden tug at her hair had her looking up at him curiously, before his hot, thick cum filled her mouth and throat. He hadn't meant to come yet- was trying to pull her away so he could hold it off a little longer- but her gaze up at him had proven to be his undoing. The way her pretty violet eyes looked; heavy and lidded and full of desire as she sucked greedily at his cock. It was too much for the man who had been waiting all day for this. And though he inwardly cursed himself for not being able to hold back until he was inside her Hak was so relieved to have finally gotten off.

Yona pulled off of him slowly, swallowing down as much as she could of her bodyguard's seed. What little escaped her lips dribbled down her chin, prompting Hak to lean forward ever so slightly to swipe it clean of her face. Before he could wipe it on the bedding beneath them, though, Yona grabbed his hand, taking his finger in her mouth just as she had done his dick, licking his essence off it, keeping his eyes locked with her's the entire time.

Already Hak could feel his cock start to stir once more.

“You'll be the death of me,” he grumbled, removing his finger from her mouth so he could cradle her cheek in his hand, letting her nuzzle into his palm as he pulled her into his chest.

“If you go I go,” was her response, closing her eyes to relax against him. She didn't see him roll his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

Moments of comfortable silence passed between them as the couple basked in each others warmth, grateful for the little bit of time they had away from the royal court to be alone together.

But Yona, being Yona, couldn't take sitting still for long, especially after a long day of doing little but sitting still. Impatiently, she wiggled herself in Hak's arms, rousing him from the brief nap he had fallen into after getting off. “Hak,” Yona started, wrapping her arms around the man's neck to urge herself up to his face, “kiss me.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” he murmured, mouth already against her's. They started soft and languid- easy presses of lips to one another between sighs of contentment. Hak could taste himself lingering on her lips and grew curious as to the taste of her mouth after he came in it, gently urging her lips open with his tongue. Yona obliged excitedly, tongue darting into his mouth before he could make it into her's, urging him to let her take over their kiss.

Slowly, she adjusted herself against him, moving to once more sit above him. She took his face in her hands, trapping him against her mouth as his own held her hips, keeping her steady. One of his strong, muscular thighs came up to press against her sex where she had planted her knees on either side of his leg, making her gasp into his mouth and grind down against him desperately.

“Haa- Hak,” she whined, panting his name against his mouth like a mantra. It was like a dream, having her writhing in his grip, rutting against his leg like her life depended on it. Hak could feel the moisture of her sex on his skin, seeping through her underwear, and couldn't help but groan into her mouth.

One of his hands separated from her hips, reaching up between their bodies to tug at his queen's robe. “Off,” he growled against her lips, making her whine as he pulled away to free her from the remaining fabric that covered her. This Yona allowed, leaning back enough to let his hands find her front and peel the sweat dampened clothing from her body, shivering as the cool night air hit her bare skin.

Hak bent into her again, tracing her exposed skin with his mouth as his hands worked on the tie around her waist. Lips and teeth pressed against her flesh, making their way farther down as he removed her robe bit by bit, stripping her to the waist. Momentarily, he permitted himself to be distracted by her breasts, mouth finding a nipple as he groped at the other, making Yona moan as his tongue swirled around the stiff bud. His cock twitched excitedly as petite hands fisted in his hair, pulling harshly at his scalp, letting him know that she approved greatly of his actions.

His own hands continued their work on the ribbon holding her robe closed at the waist, untying it slowly as he mouthed at her breasts. Once it was loose he snuck both his hand under the thin material, pushing it off his queen's body to leave her completely bare to him, save for her underwear. With that taken care of he pulled away from her chest, much to Yona's displeasure, and slid her down his legs to take her completely in.

Gods, was she a sight to see- panting and needy, chest heaving with every breath and eyes clouded with desire- and Hak felt more than just his heart swell. He had every intention of staring at her for a moment or two to really take in just how beautiful she looked in such a state, to just absorb the desire she exuded and know that it was all for him.

But then Yona reached out, hands grasping for him, and moaned his name in the most desperate voice he had ever heard, violet eyes heavy and pleading, and Hak knew the moment he yearned for would not last.

Strong hands wrapped around Yona's waist and before she knew what was happening she found herself on her back, staring up at the filmy canopy that draped over her bed. Her lover's hands skated down to the hollows of her knees, gently parting her thighs, opening her up for him. She cast a glance down at Hak just in time to watch him pull her underwear free from her hips, a gasp rattling from her throat as the cool night air hit her moist sex.

“Fuck, Yona,” Hak cursed under his breath, staring at the dripping mess between her legs, listening to her whine as he dipped a finger between her folds. “Gods, you're so wet,” he told her, wrapping his lips around the a fore mentioned finger, groaning deep in his chest as he sucked her flavor from it, “I can't wait to eat you up, you taste so fucking good.”

“P-please,” Yona begged, arching back from the bed impatiently, “Hak, please. Please.”

A grin graced the man's lips as he tugged her closer to him, moving her legs to hang over his shoulders. “Your wish is my command, Your Majesty,” he breathed against her sex, making her shiver, “I live to serve you and only you.”

The press of his mouth against her was hot and needy and Yona couldn't help but cry out at the much needed contact. Fingers clawed and twisted into the sheets, crimson hair spilling out around her head like a halo as she arched back. Hak lapped her up as if he were a man dying of thirst; with long, drawn out licks up her slit, tasting every bit of her. Every few strokes his lips would wrap around his queen's clit, sucking at her greedily, just as she had done to him. And each time she would reward him with his favorite sound in the world: his name rolling off her tongue like a desperate prayer. Gods, if he didn't live his life just to hear her moaning his name like that from time to time, to know that his was the only name that would ever grace her mouth in such a way, to know that there was nothing on her mind but _him_ , if only for this brief point in time.

As if Hak needed any reason to be _more_  in love with the wonderful, powerful, beautiful woman that was his queen. His light. His love. His very reason for living. All he ever needed in his life was to serve her, but to have her in such a way- Hak couldn't help but wonder what remarkable good he had done in a past life to deserve to be loved by her in return.

Any time Yona gave an indication that she was getting close to coming Hak pulled back, doing his damnedest to draw her pleasure out as long as possible. After all, he  _had_  promised to make up for not being able to meet with her to do this exact thing earlier and it _was_  his job to serve his queen's every need.

It wasn't until the young woman was nearly sobbing that he decided to end his escapade and bring Yona to her orgasm. Hak lapped at her folds a few more times before wriggling his tongue into her opening, groaning against her as her walls clenched around the imposing muscle. He did this a few times, dipping his tongue in and out of her, her legs tightening around his head almost painfully as she keened into the night. Satisfied with himself he moved his mouth up to her clit once more, latching onto it and sucking. Hard. Rolling the little nub between his teeth, watching with lidded eyes as tears of pure pleasure trail their way down his queen's cheeks.

For the briefest second Hak separated himself from the woman's sex, the words “come for me, Princess” dripping from his lips in the deepest, huskiest voice, and the instant his mouth returned to her clit Yona was falling apart, coming undone with a cry under his expert tongue.

Hak loved to watch her come, loved to watch her beautiful eyes go wide before fluttering shut as she rocked herself against his mouth. Loved to feel her tense and tighten around him, freezing completely for a moment before going boneless around him. There was nothing more breathtaking in the world than the sight of his love, his queen, his everything melting in his arms, surrendering herself to him completely, and he was so grateful that he had even lived so long as to experience it.

Reluctantly, he lowered her back to the bed, gently gripping her legs to loose them from where they remained locked around his head. He dusted kisses over her thighs and across her stomach, paying worship to every tiny scar and mark marring her once flawless skin as he made his way up her body. Warm, rough hands caressed her waist as he wrapped his arm around her, adjusting his position next to her to lay his head between her breasts, where petite fingers could card their way through his sweat soaked hair.

That was the part that Hak loved most about their love affair- the quiet, peaceful moments that followed their pleasure, when Yona's breathing and the steady beating of her heart were the only things permeating the silence of the night that fell around them. More than anything, Hak adored the sound of his love's heartbeat, the calming rhythm that resonated with his own in the afterglow of their love making, assuring him that, yes, Yona was there. She was alive and well and right there, cradled in his arms, all safe and sound.

The heat that radiated from Hak's body threatened to lull Yona into a sleep that the woman was not quite ready for. Though the day had been long and boring and she was so exhausted she practically ached, the queen was not ready to be finished with what Hak had started. Her desire for sleep was overcome by her much, much greater desire to have him buried in her, and she wasn't about to let that go. The thought of him beneath her, riding him until her legs burned, was the only thing that got her through her excruciatingly boring councils. And though she could tell that Hak was only a breath away from sleep as well she knew he wouldn't complain about giving it one last hurrah.

After all, she _had_  walked in on him masturbating, with her name tumbling from his lips. Surely, they shared the same fantasies that day...

The hand that combed through Hak's inky black hair slipped down the front of his body, unnoticed by the drowsy man, and to sit just above the juncture of his thighs. As much as she hated to ruin this moment of peace for him the woman had needs, and ones that could only be satisfied with her bodyguard being completely awake. So she let her hand slink lower, down until the tips of her fingers just grazed his member, rousing him with a shudder.

“Yona?” He questioned, blinking up sleepily at her, trying to keep himself from rocking against her.

The queen's fingers wrapped around his length, shivering as she felt him grow even as she held him. “You're still hard,” she answered softly, brushing his bangs back with her free hand to look into his deep blue eyes, “let me help...”

Despite his best efforts, Hak couldn't bite back the moan that followed her stroking him. “No, no,” he insisted, trying to pull away, “it's fine, it's fine. It'll go-”

But his words were lost to the sounds that escaped his throat when Yona tugged on him again, this time harder. The queen moved, propping herself up on her elbow so she could press herself flush against her lover, leaving only space for her arm as she continued to stroke him. “Commander Hak,” she breathed, bumping her nose against his, yet pulling away teasingly when he tried to kiss her, “I'm not sure you understand... what I'm getting at,” as she locked eyes with him Yona looped a leg around his waist, exchanging the tug of her hand for the grind of her wetness against his shaft, “I want you... inside me...”

The world spun around her as Hak rolled onto his back, gripping her hips to pull her on top of him. The action trapped his dick between her folds, not leaving enough room for him to slip inside but giving the couple the opportunity to create a delicious friction there as they rut against each other. Every movement caused Hak's member to brush against Yona's still overly sensitive clit, drawing little cries and whimpers from the young woman even as she worried bruises into the hollow of the man's throat, where Yona knew he was most sensitive. “ _Hak_ ,” she whined as she dragged her nails down his hard chest,“Hak, I want to...”

Her fingers spread flat over his chest to urge him back slightly, scooting both of them farther up the bed, where Hak could lie with his head and shoulders against the pillows. The position gave him enough of an angle to watch as Yona sat up on her knees, allowing his member to spring free of where it had been trapped between their bodies. Hak couldn't help but chew at his lip as he watched the woman above him, biting back a groan at the sight of her moisture practically dripping from behind the crimson curls between her thighs. She stroked his dick a few more times, rubbing him against her clit once or twice for good measure, before positioning herself over him, letting his tip push against her entrance.

Both pairs of eyes locked on one another before she moved any farther, assuring both were ready. Hak's thumbs caressed her hips where he held her, ocean eyes glimmering with overwhelming passion, and Yona felt her heart swell almost unbearably in her chest. The love she felt for the man beneath her was all encompassing, so much so just the look in his eyes nearly brought her to tears right there. And Yona couldn't be more grateful that the one who had stolen her heart was him. Hak. The man that had been there for her her entire life, through thick and thin, who had painstakingly rebuilt her heart from the shattered pieces it had been left in that fateful night, if only so she might one day find a use for it again. He had held her high, placed upon his shoulders, so that the world would know that Princess Yona was still there, still fighting, even after all that had happened.

It was always him.

Hak.

Gods, it was _always_  meant to be him.

And with all the love in her heart radiating from the smile she gave him in return, Yona sunk down on him, sheathing him within herself.

Hak would have been embarrassed by how loud he moaned as she slid onto him if he weren't already so distracted by the mewl of pleasure Yona herself made at the contact. Finally, finally they were joined and Hak couldn't have been happier. They stayed stationary for a moment as Yona breathed, long and deep, adjusting to the stretch of him buried to the hilt in her. Hak was... large. In every meaning of the term- especially so when it came to the tiny queen.

Even so, the smile that graced her lips remained, though it had fallen more into a heady smirk. “This is- this is what you wanted, isn't it?” She breathed, curling her fingers against his stomach, “what you've been waiting for all day?”

“Ugh, yeah. Yes. Shit, Yona,” he groaned, hands tightening around her hips as she started to rock against him. “I always want this. I always want it.”

Yona pressed down on him a little harder, “what do you want? What exactly? H-Hak...”

“Ride me,” he groaned, bucking his hips up into her, tugging a gasp from the woman's throat, “Gods, Yona. Princess. I want- I want to be under your command. I want you... to use me.”

Yona's smirk morphed into a wicked grin. Yes, that was what she wanted- to pull her lover so deeply into the throws of passion that the man would confess to her what he desired. Her hands moved from his stomach to cover his where they sat on her hips, curling his fingers tighter around her form. “I think... that's an honorable request,” she tried to chuckle but the sound only came out in heavy breaths, just short of moans, “will you give yourself to me, Son Hak?”

The man beneath her keened, sucking his lip back between his teeth at her words. Holy shit, when had Yona gotten _so_  good at turning him into a writhing mess? “You already have me,” he choked, desperately rocking himself into her, “Your Majesty, you have always had me. You will ah-always have me. Every part of me has and, ugh, shit, will always be yours. Forever.”

Yona tugged one of his hands from her hips, lifting it to lay a gentle kiss on his palm. Violet eyes fell heavy on blue and Hak couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the intense contact. “Thank you,” Yona whispered against his hand before placing it once more on her hip, giving her proper leverage to lift herself against him.

She was well aware that neither of them would last long- far too exhausted from both their long, hot day and prior relations. In the end, it only took three, four desperate thrusts onto him for Yona to see the stars that only Hak could show her. His name dripping from her lips as she wailed her pleasure, she ground herself down upon him, seeking friction as she road out her orgasm. Fingers searched for the big hands at her hips, entwining them together to find comfort in the toe-curling plummet from the edge of the cliff Yona had been teetering on all day.

Violet eyes- which had fallen shut upon the first wave of pleasure that washed over her- opened just enough to gaze down at the man below her. They swam with a love and adoration that Hak could have never imagined would be trained toward him.

“I love you,” Hak breathed, heart swelling with unbridled joy. “I love you, I love you, I love you, ah, _Yona_ ,” he swore, squeezing Yona's hands in his as he pumped himself once, twice more up into her before following her lead.

As his body went rigged beneath her Yona surged up, pressing her lips to his in a heated embrace. She swallowed up his moans, breathed in his prayers of love as she rocked herself against him, shuddering in pleasure as Hak filled her with his seed. _Finally_.

They held each other like that for awhile- kissing hungrily as they finished; skin against skin and fingers entwined. Slowly, Yona let herself collapse completely on top of her lover, no longer able to hold herself up above him, and Hak loosed one of his hands from her's to twine his arm around her waist. Fierce, heated kisses died down into lazy, sloppy slides of lips against lips (or whatever surface lips could make it to) as the couple came off their high, settling into the warm afterglow of passion.

Yona was the one to pull from their embrace first; separating her mouth from Hak's with a quiet, content sigh as she nestled herself against his chest. “Thank you,” she murmured, already beginning her descent into the world of dreams, completely and totally spent.

Hak couldn't help the gentle grin that spread itself across his face. “Of course,” he replied, free hand twirling his queen's crimson locks around his fingers, “there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do to make you happy...”

A small sound of contentment followed in response and for awhile there was silence- not a sound in the room but the lovers breathing, settling back into normalcy after all the exertion. Hak assumed Yona had fallen asleep and was more than happy to follow her once more; happy to have her cradled in his arms, hand in hand, as he allowed himself to finally fall asleep after the long, hot day.

But, once more, just as Hak started to doze off, Yona shifted in his grasp, moving to hold herself up over him. “Hak?” She called gently, fingers grazing his forehead, prompting him to open his eyes.

Sleepy cerulean met violet as the man below her gave a soft, questioning grunt. “ _Hak_ ,” Yona repeated again, his name as sweet as honey on her lips, “ _I love you_.” She told him, tired smile radiating like the first rays of dawn, “you are my heart.”

She bent down to give him a quick, chaste kiss before nuzzling back into his chest once more. “I just wanted you to know...”

And with those last words, Yona finally drifted off, allowing sleep to overcome her. And Hak was more than glad for that, as she missed the single tear of pure, unadulterated elation at her words roll down his cheek. He buried his face into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before falling into a peaceful, blissful sleep, silently thanking the Gods for blessing him with the perfect life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write Hak masturbating while thinking about Yona. Things got way, ehem, out of hand.
> 
> I'm 100% positive that if everything just went smoothly Hak would end up being the new Sky Tribe General and Tae-wu would stay the Wind Tribe General. There's no reason for that to not happen and that's why it's happening here. 
> 
> Crossposted to tumblr @ mousewife~


End file.
